Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore!
Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! '(おへその国からこんにちは / 天まで登れ!; ''Hello from the Country of Belly Buttons / Climb to the Sky!), official English title '''Hello from the Land of Oheso / Go Up Higher!, is the first DVD single by Hello Pro Kenshuusei, as well as their 3rd indies single. The single was released on December 21, 2013 at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ and had a general release on February 26, 2014. Tracklist #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa (Music Video) #Ten Made Nobore! (Music Video) #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa (Dance Shot Ver.) #Ten Made Nobore! (Dance Shot Ver.) #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa (Karaoke Ver.) #Ten Made Nobore! (Karaoke Ver.) Featured Members *4th Gen: Kaneko Rie (last single) *9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami *11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi (last single), Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi※ *12th Gen: Ogawa Rena *14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka (last single) *15th Gen: Murota Mizuki *16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami *17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria (last single), Wada Sakurako *18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako *19th Gen: Tanaka Karen (last single), Inaba Manaka (last single), Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Inoue Hikaru *20th Gen: Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Danbara Ruru, Haga Akane (last single), Funaki Musubu ※: Not featured in both the music videos or the dance shots. Single Information ;Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Main Vocals: Hamaura Ayano, Kaneko Rie, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Ogawa Rena, Kosuga Fuyuka, Murota Mizuki, Kaga Kaede *Dance Center: Murota Mizuki, Tanabe Nanami ;Ten Made Nobore! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Brass Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke *Vocals: Unison *Dance Center: Sasaki Rikako, Danbara Ruru Concert Performances #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa #*Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ #*Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #*Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ #*Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ #*Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ #*Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #*Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ #*Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ #*Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #*Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #Ten Made Nobore! #*Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ #*Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ #*Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ Trivia *"Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa" was first performed on September 15, 2013 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. *"Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore!" was first announced as a single through Anican R YanYan (vol. 12) magazine. *Music Videos and Dance Shots were featured on Hello! Station. *The solo lines in "Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa" are often sung by different members each performance. *Kanazawa Tomoko sang "Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa" at a solo event on May 28, 2014. Oricon Chart Positions Music DVD Ranking Total Reported Sales: 476* Videos Oheso no kuni kara konnichiwa dance shot|Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa (Dance Shot Ver.) File:天まで登れ！(Dance Shot Ver.) - ハロプロ研修生|Ten Made Nobore! (Dance Shot Ver.) File:天まで登れ！（カラオケ Ver.） - ハロプロ研修生|Ten Made Nobore! (Karaoke ver.) External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa *Listings: DVD Single *Official DVD single announcement Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Singles Category:Indie Singles Category:2013 Singles Category:Double A-Side Single Category:2013 DVDs Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 Singles Category:Last single to feature a Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:2014 DVD Singles Category:12th Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Singles In